Art of Nightmares
by Athena Midnight
Summary: What do you do when paintings and artworks become a nightmare? The easy answer is to get out, but getting out won't be as easy as it sounds. Possible KaixHilary. DISCONTINUED! Will delete this story soon, due to complex plot.
1. Prologue

**Hi!**

**I thought of this after watching 'Ib' walkthroughs. 'Ib' is a horror video game, and you should watch or play it. I watched the gameplay, and it was awesome. So, I thought as an idea, what if Hilary (see how I put Hilary first), and Kai, Ray, Max, and Tyson were in the same scenario as the game.**

**I will try my best (meaning I will watch in details how 'IB' is from beginning to end[s]) and add a few twists into this "crossover". However, I must warn you: I may not have much or any Beyblades flying around. I can't imagine anyone using their Beyblades from where Ib takes place.**

**Also, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to be KaixHilary focused (SPOILER ALERT), or have the others in the story and show a connection with Kai and Hilary.**

**So here's a prologue to the story, and I will ask some questions at the end.**

**Short Summary: **What do you do when paintings and artworks becomes a nightmare? The easy answer is to get out, but getting out won't be as easy as it sounds. Possible KaixHilary.

**Long Summary:** [Hilary] gets trapped in an art gallery, and soon realizes that the paintings and artworks come to life; many of them wanting to get her. She has to get out, but it won't be easy as it sounds. Based on the horror game 'Ib', with a little Beyblade twist and a dash of Athena Midnight's ideas.

**Warnings: **Minor swearing, blood, possible violence, _and_ psychological effects that will make you fear of art galleries, or even the paintings in your home (LOL)!

**Rated:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Horror/General

**Pairing(s):** Possible KaixHilary.

**Disclaimer: **I, Athena Midnight, **DO NOT** own Beyblade or the game 'Ib' in any shape or form. I only own the ideas and/or characters to creating the crossover. Any references, or assistance from any source (whether it is an author, or a website, or anything) I will post for recognition. This is created for the purpose of education, creativity, and this is NON-PROFIT!

* * *

**Prologue**

There was once an artist named, Jylz Monterogue.

Born in 1877 as a middle child, he lived his first eight years with his mother, father, two brothers and three sisters in Northern Italy. As a boy, he was amazed by the artworks and paintings by the Italians and other international artists. Jylz began drawing pictures with pencils, pens, and paintings, and his parents were amazed by his work for a young age that they decided to sell some of the works to relatives and strangers.

One day, a stranger in England was visiting Italy and saw the artworks that Jylz's parents were selling. He asked for the artist, and was surprised to see a boy working on a new picture with amazing details. It was extraordinary that a boy of nine had the amazing skills equivalent to the artists who have mastered the visual arts for years.

The English man offered his parents to take Jylz to the finest school in England, make him become the best artist in the world. He promised money and the profits from selling any paintings that Jylz would make. The parents agreed, and Jylz said farewell to his family, as he and the English man, who said his name was James Longbourne, went to England.

Over the years, Jylz became an educated, gifted artist. He learned the different kinds of media used to create his art, and hundreds and thousands of people from England and across the world were amazed to see some of the finest works.

Aside from being an artist, he worked with a publisher publishing books for potential authors, and Jylz wrote a novel or two that were successful, but not as successful as his artworks.

Unfortunately, all of his success came to an end in 1907.

In 1907, Jylze Montarogue passed away. He committed suicide, by stabbing himself with a knife. The bedroom he rested in had his blood all over the place. Everything, except for _one_ painting, and it was the last painting before his death.

All his artworks, two novels, and a few books containing his writing were all collected, and displayed for the world to see. Five years later, everything he written or created was hidden away. The works and life of Jylz Montarogue were left in the dark as if they never at all existed…

_**Art of Nightmares**_

* * *

**It has only to begin in Chapter One, which will take some time, because I wanted to get feedback from some of you guys to help me out with something.**

**I am going to ask some questions, and if you want to response to one, two or all of them indicate the number and write in your answer.**

**Questions I need to get answered before writing on:**

1) Should the main protagonists be Hilary and Kai? Or should I try to include Max, Ray, and Tyson as well.

2) Do you guys want some KaixHilary fluffs/moments?

3) Who should accompanied Hilary to the art gallery? Her parents? With Tyson, Max, and Ray? Or by herself?

4) Depending on what you answered in the previous questions: What would be the rose's color for Hilary, Kai, Ray, Max, and Tyson (whether it's real rose colours or legends of roses, such as the blue rose of forgetfulness)?

**Please respond ASAP by writing your suggestions on your review to this Prologue. The best suggestions will help me begin the first chapter of this story!**

**I hope to give you an update chapter when this is done .**

**Peace Out,  
Athena Midnight**


	2. The Art of Monterogue

**Hey, thanks for taking a chance to read the prologue of the story, and I hope the first chapter will get you guys interested in reading more.**

**What I know for sure, and I will tell you guys straight-up is this: The beginning will be focused on Hilary, but I promise that there will be a couple (not a lot) that will also focus on Kai.**

**Enjoy this first chapter, as there is more to come. I won't be updating it right away cause this week I am going to be pretty busy.**

**Short Summary: **What do you do when paintings and artworks becomes a nightmare? The easy answer is to get out, but getting out won't be as easy as it sounds. Possible KaixHilary.

**Long Summary:** [Hilary] gets trapped in an art gallery, and soon realizes that the paintings and artworks come to life; many of them wanting to get her. She has to get out, but it won't be easy as it sounds. Based on the horror game 'Ib', with a little Beyblade twist and a dash of Athena Midnight's ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I, Athena Midnight, **DO NOT** own Beyblade or the game 'Ib' in any shape or form. I only own the ideas and/or characters to creating the crossover. Any references, or assistance from any source (whether it is an author, or a website, or anything) I will post for recognition. This is created for the purpose of education, creativity, and this is NON-PROFIT!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Art of Monterogue**

Summer was coming to an end…

The leaves were starting to change colours. The long warm days were becoming short cool days. And today, clouds were covering the bright blue sky, and the sun. The clouds looked grey, and from the looks of it, it could rain any time. However, the weather network explained there it wasn't going to rain for the next few days.

It was the only day for _them_ to take a day off and spending the day at an art gallery.

Hilary didn't know whose idea was it, but everyone – though Tyson resisted at first – agreed to it.

She stared from the window of a taxi cab the afternoon cloudy weather. It was only a few seconds before taking her eyes to see the pedestrians at one of the sidewalks. Several individuals walking to their destinations, couples on an afternoon date, parents with their children for a day in the downtown district, and many teens – girls and boys – hanging out.

Her mind drifted to her bag; a brown shoulder-strap bag that hung across her shoulders. She glanced down and opened her bag to see that she had everything, though she had done this a few times.

There was her wallet; containing her school and government identity cards, her debit card – even though she was not going to use it today -, and enough cash for a cab to the art gallery and going home, for admission to the gallery and for something to eat or go shopping in the area. She had her chap-stick; a strawberry flavour chap-stick. And lastly, she had a laced handkerchief.

To many, it would _just_ be a normal laced handkerchief. But to Hilary, it was a handkerchief given to her by her grandmother for her birthday a few months ago. Her grandmother was visiting and staying for the week for her birthday, and aside from the other gifts her grandmother gave her, the handkerchief was custom made for her.

It was white, with the laced trimmings around the edges. It was shaped perfectly as a square. At the corner of the delicate cloth, was her name in handwriting of red thread. Next to her name is a stitched image of a red rose, the stem and thorns creating a swirl from the rose, and there was a leaf behind the right side of the rose.

It was truly special, and she kept it with her, wherever she went.

Her ruby eyes went back to the windows of the cab, seeing that the cab was pulling over near the art gallery. Her hand pulled out her wallet to pay for the fare, plus a tip.

"Thank you," she said to the driver, as she exited out of the taxi.

The taxi then left for its usual business in the downtown district.

Hilary quickly adjusted herself before walking up the steps to the art gallery.

Today for the trip, she wore a white off-the-shoulder sweater with sleeves covering up to three-quarters of her arms. A jean-skirt that is an inch or two above her knees. Plus, white knee-length socks, and running shoes. Her bag was strapped across the shoulders; the pouch in front of her.

She opened one of the six doors, and entered into a very clean and classic place, with a touch of aristocracy. From what she saw before exploring the place, a couple of the artworks looked very interesting.

She glanced around, and spotted her friends sitting and waiting at one of the benches. While the four of them sat on the bench, her fifth friend was standing behind the bench staring at the painting across from them.

"Hey guys," she called out to them, as she went to the group.

Hilary took a glance at each of her five friends.

Tyson Granger looked bored out of his mind, wondering why he was even in this place. He had brown eyes; navy-blue hair tied in a low ponytail, and tanned skin. He wore his red jacket; his sleeves rolled down to his wrists, over his yellow t-shirt. In addition to grey-blue jeans, he also wore red, blue and white runners, and blue fingerless gloves.

Max Tate was next to him, glancing around the place. Blonde hair and blue eyes matched his energetic personality. And his outfit suited him well. A yellow shirt with green short sleeves, and an orange 'M' on his shirt. He also, wore orange pants, a black belt with a pouch carrying his launcher and his Draciel beyblade, a matching jacket tied around his waist, green runners with orange and white details, and green gloves; the thumb, index and middle fingers are fingerless.

She wasn't surprised that Kenny, a.k.a the Chief, would carry his laptop _everywhere_, especially if he was typing on it as she wondered about his habit. His brown hair and glasses covered his eyes. He was the shortest one in the group. He wore tan pants because of the cool weather today, along with his light-green shirt, dark olive-green tie, and blue running shoes. He brought a jacket with him; it was grey, and he had a matching backpack behind his back; probably for his laptop.

The last one sitting the bench was Ray Kon. He had long black hair, tied with a white wrapping, and his red headband with the yin-yang sign helped keep his bangs away from his amber eyes. He wore black pants, and black slip-on shoes. His also wore a white oriental shirt that covered his arms, and with yellow trimmings and dark stripes going across his shirt. Today, he wasn't wearing his usual red fingerless-gloves with the yin-yang sign on it.

And then there was Kai… who was still staring at the painting across from him. She didn't need to see his face, as she could remember him by just memories. His two-toned hair, pale-peach complexion, amethyst-coloured eyes, and his famous blue shark-fins paint on his cheeks. He's probably wearing his purple sleeveless jumpsuit, with his black and white runners with red straps, and his black fingerless gloves. He still has his white scarf; another of his signature style, with two ends trailing down to his ankles. However, instead of a short sleeved black jacket, it was a black jacket with full sleeves, and it went below his knees. The jacket's lapel was up with two red straps with buckles on it. **(AN: Why does it bother me that Kai's description is the longest? LOL)**

"Hey Hil, glad you were able to make it," Max said in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I had to do a few quick errands for my mom," Hilary answered.

"Now since you're here, we can head to the reception desk," Ray said.

"But seriously! An art gallery of all places?!" Tyson complained.

"Well, what is better?" Hilary asked. "A day off at a gallery? Or, training all day?"

Tyson exaggeratedly sighed.

"Okay fine, the gallery."

Everyone went to the reception desk to pay their admissions, along with getting pamphlets and a map to the gallery.

Hilary opened her pamphlet and read the information.

_**The Bakuten Galleria proudly present the hidden talents of Jylz Monterogue, a gifted artist who passed away at aged thirty and created masterpieces since he was barely twelve years of age.**_

_**His talents were found by an Englishman named James Longbourne, an aristocrat who has generously sought out the best across the globe. He supported Monterogue and his family in Northern Italy during his time in England. He was considered a second father to Monterogue.**_

_**Monterogue art explored various themes, and media in the world of visual arts. His artwork caught many viewers to be in awe of his special gift, as well as potential buyers, especially the dukes and duchesses in England, Russia, and Austria.**_

_**It became heartbreak to many about his sudden death, and displayed his artworks in museums for a short time. After that, it was hidden away, and no one knew what happened to it.**_

_**This present year, a descendant of Monterogue; a relative who bloodline is connected one of the siblings of Jylz family found his artworks after reading an old will from Mr. Longbourne who died at seventy-one in 1915 in the attic of the home.**_

_**Bakuten Galleria and the government of Japan bid to be the first one to display the art of Monterogue successfully for a limited time.**_

_**Get the chance to admire the exhibition before November 2012.**_

The pamphlet also provided a couple of images of Monterogue's she took a look at the map of the gallery. It was pretty big, as the exhibit covered only the first floor and the second floor. The third floor and the "basement" were reserved for art activities, classes, and storage.

The group entered into the giant room, and most of them were awed at the first painting they have seen.

"Woah," Tyson said.

"That's amazing," Max added.

They went close to the painting as possible without passing the rope line surrounding the area.

The painting was a big floor painting. In it was a few small fish, and one big grey fish that looked like a lantern fish; its mouth was open revealing small sharp teeth. The background was blue and it becomes darkened as it reaches to the centre of the artwork.

"It feels like I am looking at the surface of the sea, peering deep into the darkness," a stranger commented.

"I have seen this in a magazine, but it looks way better now," said another.

"If this was the real thing, I'd be so tiny," a woman explained.

Hilary went around the painting, viewing it as she walked. She saw a small stand with a bit of more information about the artwork.

"_**Abyss of the Deep"**_

_**The painting is the largest artwork ever made by Monterogue during his final years. His final years were creating art work with a dark theme, and this painting was known to be his first. Despite of the dark colours and the intimidation of the fish within the painting, it was considered to be breathtaking.**_

Glancing back up, Hilary saw a sign next to a painting against the wall. She went there and read the sign.

"_**Welcome to the art of Monterogue. A young man with a gift and passion for art…"**_

The rest she read was the biography of Jylz Monterogue; his first few years in Northern Italy.

The paintings in the room really captivate her, but she wanted to see more. The pamphlet did mention that he also made art sculptures.

She hurried to her friends.

"Hey guys, I'm thinking of going ahead to see more of his artworks," she said.

"Sure no problem," Ray said, "But maybe we should meet back at the entrance in an hour or two… once we saw everything. Besides Kai has already left the group; going solo as usual." Ray laughed softly at the last sentence.

"Okay," Hilary nodded. "See you guys back at the entrance then."

* * *

The first hour was spent on looking at the art on the first floor.

Hilary went to the hall, right of the floor painting. She spent her time looking carefully at the paintings and sculptures.

She was surprised that he could do a variety of styles to suit themes of bright and dark colours, cheerfulness and sorrow. Express emotions of learning, hope, happiness, and hate, wrath, loneliness, and emptiness.

And apparently, people here are amazed by his gift.

She made another right turn to another hallway, and saw displays of small sculptures.

Hilary could hear the conversations by the visitors at the gallery.

"Absolutely beautiful!" cried one.

"Oh, I would love to have one of those!" cried another.

"Monterogue's work is nothing to disappoint. It's astounding."

The hallway of mini statues passed by her quickly before making another right turn.

What she saw down the hall, was magnificent.

She quickly walked to where the sculpture was, ignoring the other paintings and one sculpture that was placed in the middle of the hallway.

Hilary's ruby eyes saw a well-made sculpture of a red rose.

The sculpture was just about her height with the dais. The red rose appearing to be at full bloom. Its stem, thorns, and leaves went down and curved to the ground as a stand. There were also a few scattered petals just near where the rose stands. Like the other sculptures here, there was a rope barricade to prevent people from going any closer.

A man, and two kids; a little boy, and a little girl who looked a bit older than the boy were looking at this stunning rose.

"Wow… I wouldn't want to know how much it would cost if this statue breaks. Just can't imagine it!" the man said to himself.

"Look at these petals, Lilly! I want to pick them up," the boy exclaimed.

"You can't, Tyler," the little girl answered, "They'll get mad."

"You're boring!"

Hilary looked at the rose for a few moments, before seeing the sign against the partial wall on the right side.

"_**Embodiment of Spirit"**_

_**Beautiful and a love symbol at a glance, but if you get too**_** close**_**, it will induce pain. **_**Wholesome**_** bodies will only make it bloom, while those not completed drown it in **_**black.**

'_An odd wording for a sculpture_,' Hilary thought.

She then notes another painting hanging on the right side to a hallway's entrance.

She only looked at it for a moment, before glancing down at the metal tag and description.

"_**The Sick Child"**_

_**It was said that Monterogue was sent to a hospital due to exhaustion from his work, that he met a boy who would die from his illness. Monterogue accompanied the young lad while he recovered from exhaustion for a few days. Monterogue returned to the hospital and asked the little boy if he could paint him and the boy agreed. Monterogue became a small hero with the proceeds of the sick child painting, that he helped paid for the boy's operation. The boy lived for a couple of years, till his illness returned and taken him to the grave. Monterogue came to the funeral to respect the short life of the boy.**_

It was indeed touching, as the boy in the painting – despite looking extremely unwell – was filled with hope that whatever illness he had would be gone, and he could live his life like a normal boy.

The returned to where the floor painting was, and headed back to the entrance in the building. According to the map, the stairs to the second floor was near the registration desk.

She used the stairs after finding them, and along the way, a conversation brought to her attention.

"This gallery shouldn't bring _his_ artwork _here_ at all! You heard the rumors why it was hidden for a hundred years!"

"But they are just rumors. Who would ever believe that people _vanished_ in the galleries because they thought the paintings _made_ noises and the sculptures _moved_ around at night? It has to be an excuse for a kidnapper to escape and _murdered_ the bodies just to place them in the galleries."

"Well the guards who once guarded the paintings more than a century ago, heard the noises. One claimed that he heard a female's voice calling to someone to a _place_ beyond imagination, and the next day, a young lady's body was found near the painting called, _'The Woman in Red'_. There were pink _petals_ that scattered around the corpse. How was that possible for a guard to hear, but cannot see, until it is too late?!"

"If you have a problem, then just leave until the exhibition is over. But I don't believe in these rumors. I believe it was a good idea for the relative to bring Monterogue's works into the light once more, for Japan, and eventually, the world to see."

Disappearances? Deaths? Bodies? Noises? Moving statues? That's nonsense.

She went passed the two people arguing about the supernatural.

Hilary continued her way to look at more paintings and statues.

She saw Kai staring at the painting, but she passed by him, not wanting to disrupt him. Hilary took a peek at what he was seeing.

The painting was a man in a prison garment. His leg was tied by a rope, and he was hanging upside down.

When she looked around she saw a group of statues down in the south hallway. She decided to take a look at the statues before going to the other hallway.

The first one she saw was three black mannequins. They had the same dress, but different colours; one in red, one in blue, and one in yellow. However, the mannequins were headless.

She glanced at the stand to see the title of this creation.

"_**Lost Individual"**_

"It looks like this artist wanted to tell us that because many follow the expectations of society, many of these people loses their originality and who they are… thus their heads are missing because they lost their personality," a woman explained.

"But seriously… _Anyone_ could have headless mannequins in dresses and claim them to be art," answered the teen next to her with such boredom.

"Which is why you are _like_ them. Following what teens are doing because of media…" the woman trailed on.

Hilary went to the next artwork.

An old love seat from the late 1800s'. The armrests and the back were covered in fake rose bushes that trailed down to the floor. The fake roses are bloomed, and the color of the love seat was white with black designs. The legs supporting it were made from black polished wood.

_**"****Love Reserved"**_

That was what the seat was called.

She went back up to make the right to view some more paintings and sculptures.

Hilary noticed two men in similar attire. The employees of the gallery?

"Are you sure it's not in any of the crates brought over from Italy?" one of them questioned.

"We did… twice. And it's the _only_ painting not marked on the list, and it's not there."

"This is not good… and it's the _last_ painting he had made. Get the security to look high and low for it."

The men hurried in their separate ways.

'_A missing painting?!'_ Hilary thought. She hoped it wasn't true…

She explored for some time. Her eyes aside from looking at the art are now looking for _anything_ suspicious… But then what would happen next if she knew something was up? Yell and make a fool of her, or call security and realize that the one in question has escaped.

Hilary glanced down at the map, noting the long hallway from where she is now.

Her ruby eyes scanned her surroundings, and she suddenly had her eyes to stop at the right side.

The map showed it as a wall of the museum. She looked back to see another entrance to a hallway. She went back to the map to check the date. _**August 2012**_; it was recent enough…

'_Maybe they forgot about the hallway when they were making the map to the gallery,'_ Hilary thought.

It was the only hallway that she hadn't viewed yet, so she made her way just to the entrance of the hallway.

Standing from where she is, Hilary felt confused. There was only one painting – a big one – at the end of the hall. There were no other paintings on both the walls. She considered the idea that there were still working on this hallway, and yet, she doubted. They would have keep it off grounds till they were complete hanging the artworks here. Could it possibly be part on how the painting is supposed to be set?

She went down the hallway to see the big painting in details.

The sounds of footsteps and small conversations were fading away from her hearing.

As she reached to the end to see it, she was quite amazed, but had a creepy feeling about it.

The painting was pretty big, but not as big as that floor painting that she and her friends saw earlier. It was all in dark colours. Dark shades of pink, yellow, red, blue, green, and grey, with the colour black being the more prominent in the image. The image showed several rooms, with some odd things in different poses. One of them had a painting that has someone coming out of the frame it was in.

Hilary pulled back to see the sign below the frame.

"_**Fabricated World"**_

_**A world that brings **_**stillness**_** to life. Once when you go in, there is only **_**one** _**way out. Explore the spirit of art, before it **_**consumes**_** you…**_

And the last sentence gave her the creeps.

_**Care to jump in?**_

The lights above her flickered before dying out. The sounds of chatter and footsteps vanished.

Hilary was left in the dark, with the sound of her breathing, and looking back at the dark painting…

* * *

**What do you guys think? Get a chance to review, subscribe to this story and a few others I have made to show your support (good or bad).**

**Until then, I'll see you guys around with a new chapter.**

**Peace Out,  
Athena Midnight**


End file.
